A Fox Jabbed it's Paw and Created a Red Rose
by animechaser
Summary: SasuNaru. Valentines day themed. Based off 'The Nightingale and the Rose'- Oscar Wilde. Naruto is stuck in class studying classical writers and Sasuke comes in and gives him a gift.


Based off a classic called 'The Nightingale and the Rose' by Oscar Wilde.

Induced a very odd need to write this......and what is it? Pure weird I think, and stupid.

-

Dialogue:

**Bold** - Naruto speaking

_Italics_ - Sasuke speaking

Normal – Everyone else speaking and actions

* * *

"**Oh, come on. Why do I have to do Oscar Wilde? This class gets soooo boring sometimes, makes me want to bang my head against a wall or something."**

"Save it Naruto-kun. I have to do 'William Shakespear'. To be typical or to be not typical?, sheesh."

"William Shakespear's easy though. You have all the websites and sources you could possibly wish for. I haven't even heard of my one."

"Yeah, that's it! It's the most well known. If I do a great a piece better than all my previous ones, it won't compare because there's millions of people who would have done him better."

"**No baa-chan is an generous sensei – well, by sensei standards. You'll be judged fairly, it just means you cant slack off."**

"My point exactly!"

"I think it's sweet."

"**Oh, joy. The beauty of being in a practically all-girls classroom. Thank the evil baa-chan for transferring me to her hell hole."**

"Yeah! Because it's valentines day and all and we can research famous love stories if they're related. Hey, even its not project related, its still learning."

"Yep, I'm focusing on the romance story he did. I actually think that one was the best out of his works."

"**bull~shit."**

"Hehe, it's so sweet. Hey, did you get your boyfriend anything for valentines day?"

"Yeah! A little teddy bear keyring!"

"**He wont even use that by the way. What moron would put some prissy little bear face on keyring attachable metal?" **

"Oh, I made mine a cake. It was a lemon cake and everything. With little hello kitty hearts."

"**Eh? Yes, and the making me hungry. Hello? Is anyone listening to me? La la la la la I could be speaking about pissing all~ over the walls and it wouldn't even matter because nobody seems to be paying attention to me."**

"Naruto! Do you have to be so vulgar? You get plenty of attention and we practically baby feed you sweets."

"**No you don't!"**

"Pocky? Little kitsune?"

"**Yummy! Pockies mine!"**

munches while female chuckles*

"Speaking of valentines day presents, Naruto did you get anything for Sasuke?"

"**Shut-Shud up!!! Mind your own businesses!"**

"How does that work? Do you give him chocolates and he gives you something on white day or what?"

"**Ahh! Stop staring at me so darkly!"**

"They both give each other presents on each dates. What that's what Shika and Neji said!"

"**Ino! You evil conniving little-"**

"So what did you get Sasuke? Oh my god. Don't tell me you forgot Sasuke's chocolates!"

"**Shut it! I didn't -i mean. I just- ah leave me alone."**

"Maybe you could give him a lap dance or something really sexy!"

"**No way in hell!!!"**

"What song!? what song!?!!"

"I know~"

"Oooh you touched my tra la la la,"

"**Stop it! Everyone stop it! Nooooo~"**

"Hmn, my ding ding dong."

"**No no no no no no!" **

-

"Oh you touched my tra la la la."

"Oh my ding ding dong."

"No no no no!"

"_Odd...." _

-

"_Am I interrupting something?" _

"**Teme! What are doing in my class? Your here to harass me too aren't you?!"**

Sasuke sighs and ignores the accusation*

"_Do you know what day is it today usurantonkachi?"_

Nods grudgingly while Sasuke smirks*

"Did Sasuke-kun come here to give Naruto his present?"

"_As a matter of fact I did."_

Sasuke pulls out an orange rose which the colour puzzles them*

"_A story."_

Sasuke drags Naruto to sit on his lap and get get comfy*

"**Why is the- eh? A story, about what?"**

"The day you two met?"

"_A fox."_

"**Okay then Teme, where was this fox?"**

Naruto snuggles into Sasuke*

"_Konoha. It's a story about a fox and a ninja."_

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's waist possessively*

"**Ninja's?"**

"_Yes. A shinobi was in the training fields when a fox cub found him."_

"**What was the ninja's name? And what was the fox called?"**

Sakura steps into the class puzzled by the shift in situation but leans against wall listening*

"_You and your names Dobe.... Hn, Nara. And the fox was called Kyuubi. Nara__ was weeping because he fell in love with a fellow kunoichi under the name Sakuraki. There was a festival in the village of Konoha and a celebration with all the year shinobi. And Sakuraki promised to dance with him if he bought her a red rose."_

"**Who's Sakuraki?"**

"_Sakuraki is...is a kunoichi on the same squad with Nara and another guy called Sasake. And ...a slightly perverse squad leader named Kakashi."_

"_**Hah, you have some crazy imagination Sasuke. So does he get the rose?"**_

"_He searches but everywhere he looks he finds no red rose."_

"**Oh."**

Sakura grins at them both figuring the situation and the gift in Sasuke's hand*

"_Kyuubi saw him. She thought it was a true love. __Nara shouted out that the celebration was tomorrow and he wouldn't get to dance with Sakuraki. A butterfly and a snake__ asked the fox why he was so sad and she replied he weeps for a red rose. The butterfly looked at Nara pitifully and the snake commented it was a trivial act. The fox saw her view of a beautiful thing was his sorrow. She so ran to do something for the shinobi."_

"_'The Hokage gives a festival tomorrow night. And my love will be of the company. If I bring her a red rose she will dance with me till dawn. If I bring her a red rose, I shall hold her in my arms, and she will lean her head upon my shoulder, and her hand will be clasped in mine. But there is no red rose anywhere I look, so I shall sit lonely, and she will pass me by. She will have no heed of me, and my heart will break. Muttered Nara."_

"_**I feel sorry for Nara."**_

"_Hn, Dobe. So, the fox scurried like a shadow in the night and found a rose tree. Kyuubi asked the tree if he would give her a red rose but the tree said 'My roses are blue. Bluer than the sky blue in my Dobe's eye, bluer than ominous aura you get surrounded by when it registers I was too rough the night before and now you'll have to limb all the way to-"_

"_**Hey! That was nit necessary you bastar-"**_

Sasuke smirks and some girls giggle at them*

"_Sorry, Naru I couldn't resist. 'But go to my brother who grows round the old sun-dial, and perhaps he will give you what you want.' Said the tree."_

"_**So Kyuubi went to the old sun-dial?"**_

"_Yes, she did. But this tree spoke 'My roses are gold. As gold as the hair that sits on my little Dobe's hair, and golder than the tan skin you own. But go to my brother who grows beneath the shinobi's window, and perhaps he will give you what you want."_

"**Che' and with the commenting on my hair. Kyuubi went there then?"**

Naruto covertly touches his hair and skin while the girls coo at the romance*

"_Of course she did. She pleaded again for a red rose but the tree said 'My roses are white. Whiter than the snow that falls outside our apartment in December, and as white as out sofa before a certain usuratonkachi decided to spill ramen on it and it received a gruesome orange stain-"_

"_**Come on. That isn't fair! I wouldn't have spilt it if a certain Sasuke-teme didn't-"**_

_Some roll their eyes and blush imagining the kind of scene*_

"_~Anyway as the little cub was soon to give up her quest for the rose when the tree spoke again-"_

"_**Another tree?"**_

"_No, not this time. The tree offered to give the fox a red rose but for a high price."_

"_**A high price?"**_

"_When the fox begged for just one single red rose the tree answered 'There is a way. But it is so terrible that I dare not tell it to a cub as young as yourself.' The stubborn fox objected and he responded. 'My roses stand white but there is a way to turn then red-'"_

"_**Paint?"**_

"_No, you stupid usuratonkachi."_

_"**Hehe, sorry."**_

_"'Tell it to me.'said Kyuubi, 'I am not afraid.'. 'Blood. Grave your little paw onto the thorns and the life-blood will run into the virgin petals and it will become the red rose you wished for."_

"_**Don't tell me the fox is gonna stab it's paw! Sasuke you evil piece of-"**_

"_Shh baka. And yes, the fox did. She said 'pain is a high price to pay for a single rose but the hurt the shinobi suffers must be greater to be crying so much'. When Kyuubi's paw was numb and pale and the white rose coloured red she limped back into the forest. When Nara woke up to find a red rose directly by his window he was ecstatic and ran to Sakuraki's home."_

"_**What did Sakuraki say?"**_

"_See, on the way to his beloved kunoichi's house Nara began pondering the events. In the way nerves get to people he pondered if Sakuraki's heart was what he really desired. But none the less he reached her house to find her sitting outside playing idly with her hair."_

"_He said 'You said that you would dance with me if I brought you a red rose. Here is the reddest rose in all the world. You will wear it tonight next your heart, and as we dance together it will tell you how I love you."_

Sasuke pulls Naruto closer to whisper something dirty to him*

"_Remember that first time and you were a little too eager and there was blood?" _

Naruto cringes remembering the moment of defiling*

"**....I don't think it would be redder than that..."**

Sasuke chuckles lowly*

"_No, I doubt I'll ever see such a vivid shade of red again."_

Naruto glares at the evil lover teasing him*

"That's so sweet!"

The couple sigh at some girls useless ethics and things being 'sweet'*

_"But the girl frowned. 'I am afraid it will not go with my dress.'she answered; 'and, besides, it is Sasake I want to dance with. He will not ask me to dance he if finds with mingling with you. If I do win his heart he will offer me some real gifts, and everybody knows that jewels cost far more than flowers."_

"Eh?!!"

_"Well, upon my word, you are very ungrateful," Nara growled angrily; and he threw the rose into the street. 'Ungrateful!' screeched the kunoichi. 'I tell you what, you are very rude; and, after all, who are you? Only a less than average shinobi. Why, I don't believe you have own a home a quarter of the size Sasake has.' And she got up from her chair and went into the house."  
_

"That's not romantic at all!"

Naruto unconsciously finds himself nodding in agreement*

_"'What a silly thing Love is,' said the shinobi as he walked away. 'It is not half as useful as Logic, for it does not prove anything, and it is always telling one of things that are not going to happen, and making one believe things that are not true. In fact, it is quite unpractical, and, as in this age to be practical is everything, I shall go back to the training feilds and practice until my knuckles bleed and my body aches."_

**"Sasuke. Why did you have to tell something with such an unhappy ending! That's just...just mean!"**

Sakura smiles knowing the ending*

"_Did I say I was finished?"_

"_**Oh. Sorry, no you didn't."**_

"_Well on the way back to his home Nara came across one person he was in no mood to see."_

"_**So your gonna make his life more horrible? You really are a bastard."**_

Sasuke frowns at the little remark*

"_Naruto-baka, stop interrupting me."_

Naruto whimpers a tad at the warning*

"_He ran strait into Sasake – whom he was so envious of - carrying a curious bundle of something in his arms. Sasake lifted the rose on the ground and looked at Nara with interest. Nara glared back and suggested he go find Sakuraki and be blissfully happy while he goes back to his house and sulks. Sceptical that he would ever take an interest in his other team mate Sasake stopped and questioned the raging Nara. Now, while Nara was busy ranting obscenities, Sasake formed a plan. He silenced Nara, do you know how he did that Naruto?"_

"**Erm, no?"**

Sasuke grips Naruto's chin and kisses him tenderly*

"**Ah, i see."**

"_With a kiss Dobe. Sasake said 'If you your so intent on me taking interest an interest in some one I already did, from a long time ago. If you've given up on that oblivious kunoichi will you give me a chance?' "_

"So kawaii!"

They groan at the females cheering*

But Naruto hugs Sasuke warmly for the ending anyway*

"**Hey, what was the thing Sasake was holding?"**

_"See, Nara asked that, after not being that inclined to to show affection but in no way objecting to it. Sasake shrugged and revealed from the bundle a tiny fox cub. 'I found a fox cub with an injured paw so I thought I'd take care of it."_

**"Yay For Kyuubi!**_** Who told you that storyanyway?"**_

"_It was a slighting changed version of one Oscar Wilde did. I thought you might be struggling in boredom by now of your English topic so I thought I'd help out."_

"On time too. Naruto was getting stingy about continuing it. That was Oscar Wilde's 'The Nightingale and the Rose'. Though Sasuke changed it quite a bit."

"**Sakura? When did you get back? Did you hear Sasuke's story to me?"**

Sakura nods chuckling lightly*

"Yeah. Hearing I was helping Ino with her Shakespear topic he came to me for help on what to get you for valentines day and that story. I think it's very cute to be honest."

Sasuke frowns at Sakura revealing he got help*

"**I suppose. Hey Teme, you never said why you got an orange rose instead of a red one."**

"_Well, obviously orange is your favourite colour. But..."_

Sasuke presses his thumb on a thorn and crimson drops onto the rose turning it red*

"**S'uke! Did you just cut your thumb?!"**

Sasuke grins smugly*

"_Nah, I used red dye. Better than your suggestion of paint though."_

Sasuke pulls out a small bottle of red food dye*

The girls shriek at story in delight*

"_Did you not get me anything Naruto?"_

"**You had me worrying there with the blood. Well, I did but- it's in my bag...it seems really stupid now."**

"_Give it to me."_

Naruto caves and digs around his mess of rucksack for it*

He pulls out a small carrier bag and hands it to Sasuke*

"What is it?"

"**Hey! Don't show it to everyone! It's personal!"**

Sasuke finds a Naru-chan sized pair of boxers with a bold 'Entrance Here' written on the back*

"_Oh, I like it Dobe!"_

"**STOP THAT ILL INTENDED AURA SEEPING OFF YOU! IT'S SCARING ME! NOOOO!"**

"WHAT IS ALL THE NOISE COMING FROM THIS CLASSROOM!?!! I ONLY LEFT FOR 25 MINUTES!"

People grimace seeing Tsunade-sensei come through the door*

…_......_

_Sasuke and Naruto sneak tactfully out the class to do other things......_

_

* * *

_

Review Pwease,

Yes. The names of those 'ninja's' were from the actual anime, though Nara's part of Shikamaru's names so that might have made it weird..._  
_


End file.
